The present invention relates to electric bells, and relates more particularly to a wireless AC/DC bell.
An electric bell either consuming AC power supply or DC power supply, is generally comprised of a bell, a bell button, and an electric wire connected between the bell and the bell button. This structure of electric bell is difficult to install. During the installation, special tools and fastening devices may be used so that the electric wire can be fastened to the desired location. When to insert the electric wire through the wall or any part of the house, a wire hole may have to be made, and the formation of the wire hole may destroy the integrity of the structure of the house. Furthermore, regular electric bells are designed for use AC power supply or DC power supply only. Few electric bells are designed to alternatively consume AC power supply and DC power supply.